Os mistérios da madrugada
by Vinny Malfoy
Summary: Assassinatos abalam a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Casais se unem para desvendar os mistérios que parecem rondar sempre pela madrugada...
1. Brigas na volta à Hogwarts

Sumário: Uma mudança no horário e ataques abalam Hogwarts. Casais se unem e procuram saber se os atentados à escola tem a ver com a volta de Voldemort.  
  
Capítulo 1: Brigas na volta à Hogwarts  
  
Era uma manhã fria. Draco estava relaxando suavemente em sua cama de casal, na Mansão Malfoy, até que é acordado pela sua mãe, Narcisa.  
  
- Levante, Draco, hoje é o dia de você voltar para a escola! - avisa ela, gritando e arrancando à força a colcha que cobria o filho, ela já estava impaciente, pois já o estava chamando a horas.  
  
- Ah, mãe, vai lavar a louça vai, eu não quero ir não. - responde Draco, ainda sonolento se sentando na cama e arrancando novamente a colcha, só que agora das mãos da mãe.  
  
- Pois vai ficar querendo! - retrucou ela, virando de costas, conjura alguma coisa com a varinha, e se vira novamente para o filho, que já estava dormindo de novo. - filhinho querido, olha o presentinho da sua mamãe! - diz ela, tacando um balde de água fria no filho.  
  
Foi um alvoroço daqueles. Draco se levantou da cama, todo molhado, o queixo batendo por causa da água fria, e ainda por cima, o vento que entrava na janela não era quente, pois o sol só batia lá de tardinha, quando o sol já estava fraco. Tinha a cara amassada de quem foi dormir tarde no dia anterior, e pela sombrancelha, dava pra perceber que estava com muita raiva, prestes a explod...  
  
- AAAAAHHH!!! - vociferou ele com fúria, uma coisa não muita comum em Draco, ele sempre era tão frio e controlado; mas então, ele finalmente levantou da cama, a sua mãe ria suavemente encostada na parede, indiferente, ao lado da porta entre-aberta, o balde em uma das mãos.  
  
- Que foi, Draquinho? Quem mandou não levantar? - perguntou sua mãe, extremamente sarcástica, descansando o balde no chão, e pondo as mãos na cintura.  
  
- Não precisava ter jogado água! - disse ele, pegando a varinha e com um feitiço, se secando e secando a cama.  
  
- Vamos, Draco, hoje você tem que voltar para Hogwarts e seu pai não vai gostar nada se você não conseguir pegar o trem. - disse ela, agora mais séria, e um pouco preocupada; Lucio era um homem nervoso, que costumava descontar nela. - e já que você não queria levantar... - acrescentou, agora divertida.  
  
- Tá, ta bem. Vou tomar meu banho, será que a senhora pode se retirar? - resolveu ele, sugerindo com as mãos que a mãe saísse.  
  
- Não demora. - respondeu ela, saindo do quarto, antes de Draco fechar a porta, ela deixou só a cabeça pra dentro e avisou:  
  
- Nós vamos de carro trouxa, portanto não podemos demorar, eu também vou me arrumar e em seguida nós descemos pro café. - disse, e saiu.  
  
Draco tomou um bom banho, escovou os dentes, e se arrumou. Ia com uma calça cáqui, manchada e gasta de fábrica, estava na moda entre os adolescentes, e ele queria, como sempre: aparecer.  
  
Quando acabou de se arrumar, desceu e foi até a copa, onde a sua mãe já lhe esperava para tomar o café da manhã, enquanto devorava as torradas com geléia de framboesa, ele pensava como estaria Hogwarts, com a possibilidade da volta de Voldemort.  
  
Quando terminaram o café, Narcisa e Draco rumaram para a garagem, e como Lucio estava a "serviço", eles pegaram logo o melhor carro, e foram para a Estação de King's Cross.  
  
............................  
  
Hermione estava no novo carro do Sr. Weasley, junto com Harry, Rony e Gina, indo para a Estação de King's Cross, estava realmente muito ansiosa para chegar em Hogwarts, apesar dela ter estudado as férias inteiras, estava realmente com muita saudade de sua querida escola, pois queria ver a professora Minerva, talvez ela lhe daria o cargo de monitora, já que ela não o conseguira no ano passado...já que sofreu uma azaração de sono, o que fez com que ela dormisse por semanas, e com isso, perdido a matéria e não conseguiu recupera-la, então, Lilá Brown que ficou com o cargo de monitora, mas agora Hermione viria com tudo, e tomaria o cargo de sua colega.  
  
- Chegamos. - anunciou a Sra. Weasley, estacionando o carro, e abrindo a porta.  
  
Rony saiu do carro para abrir a porta do carro para Hermione, porque a porta do lado de lá não abria por dentro, já que o velho carro comprado em uma pechincha pelo Sr. Weasley não era tão bom assim, e os Weasley não tinham muitas condições de comprar coisas de alta qualidade mesmo.  
  
- Mione, você deve estar com muita vontade de voltar pra Hogwarts, hein? - comentou Rony, enquanto eles pegavam as malas no porta-malas do carro e a colocavam rapidamente em carrinhos.  
  
- É, estou sim Ron, quero voltar a estudar e arrancar o cargo de monitora da Lilá. - respondeu ela, olhando para o outro lado da estação, fuzilando Lilá com os olhos, a menina estava acabando de entrar na estação, o distintivo de monitora reluzente a luz do Sol.  
  
- Ah, pode deixar que eu levo pra você. - disse Ron, quando ela ia tirar o malão e a gaiola de Larry, a coruja de Hermione.  
  
- Quanta cerimônia, Ron, o que você quer com tanta gentileza? - perguntou Mione, desconfiada, com a mão na cintura, e com a postura divertida.  
  
- Nada oras! - defendeu-se ele, um pouco vermelho.  
  
- Acredito. - disse ela, de soslaio e sorrindo.  
  
Nessa hora, Harry parou de conversar com Gina e foi falar com ele e pegar o malão e a gaiola de Edwiges, vazia, já que a coruja teve que entregar uma carta de Harry para o padrinho, "Snuffles".  
  
- Vamos, garotos, o trem sai em 25 minutos. - avisou o Sr. Weasley, entrando na estação e indo em direção a plataforma 9¾, aonde estavam, era uma região pouco movimentada, aonde ficava a plataforma 15.  
  
Nesse momento, Draco Malfoy e sua mãe, Narcisa, aparecem entre o outro lado da estação, todos ficaram quietos, Harry se adiantou.  
  
- Ora, ora, quem está por aqui? - desdenhou Draco, em cumprimento a todos. Narcisa não falou nada, ficou encostado na parede esperando Draco acabar com a discussão, mas ela não estava afim de humilhar os Weasley's, Hermione e Harry.  
  
- Acho que quem não deveria estar aqui é você Malfoy. - retrucou Harry, já prestes a pular em cima de Draco.  
  
- E quem é você pra me mandar sair, Potter? - perguntou o outro, com um leve tom de desafio na voz.  
  
- Não sou ninguém, mas não vamos perder tempo com você, e já que infelizmente não podemos te expulsar... - rebateu Harry, uma raiva enorme começava a subir.  
  
- Vamos, garotos, não dá bola pra essa gente. - sussurou o Sr. Weasley, olhando com raiva para Draco. Nesse instante, ele desviou os olhos de Harry e partiu para Hermione.  
  
- Olha, também estão da companhia da sangue-ruim, cuidado para não se sujarem, mas não sei se é possível vocês se sujarem mais, na casa de vocês tem banheiro? - disse ele com a voz fria e os olhos faiscando de maldade, Hermione e o resto dos Weasleys coraram e Rony, que estava sendo segurado por Gina e pelo Sr. Weasley, se desvencilhou dos braços de ambos e partiu para cima de Draco, junto com Harry.  
  
Foi uma confusão, Rony e Harry estavam socando o nariz e a boca de Draco com toda a força que tinham dentro deles, ele, no entanto, dava chutes e cotoveladas nos garotos, não demorou muito para Narcisa, desesperada, lançar um feitiço para separar todos e murmurar para o filho:  
  
- Chega de confusões. - disse e saiu, limpando com um pano a boca do filho, que estava cortada bem no meio, antes de ir, ele lançou um olhar penetrante a todos, mas só Hermione que ainda olhava para ele, ela gelou de medo.  
  
O Sr. Weasley e a Sra. Weasley seguraram Rony, já que ele ainda estava com raiva e queria partir novamente para cima de Draco, Gina acalmou Harry, que por sorte não sofreu nenhum ferimento.  
  
- Rony! Quantas vezes já te disse para não arrumar confusões com esse garoto!?? - ralhou a Sra. Weasley, limpando com um pano remendado o nariz do filho, que sangrava um pouco.  
  
- Ah mãe, não enche! - respondeu ele, impaciente. - e tira esse pano da minha cara! - acrescentou, nervoso e estressado.  
  
- Olha só, corram garotos, falta só 5 minutos pro trem sair! - avisou novamente o Sr. Weasley, apressando a todos.  
  
Ao receber a noticia, todos se apressaram e correram para não perder o trem, se despediram rapidamente do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley e entraram, discretamente entre as plataformas 9 e 10, entre os olhares curiosos de trouxas que se perguntavam porque aquelas pessoas carregavam corujas. 


	2. Acidentes e humilhação

Capítulo 2: Acidentes e humilhação  
  
Ao atravasseram a barreira, Gina encontrou suas amigas e logo deixou Harry, Rony e Hermione, pra falar com elas. Os três foram logo deixando as malas em um armário e logo entraram no trem para conseguir um lugar bom, principalmente no final do trem aonde não eram incomodados por ninguém.  
  
- Aqui está vazia. - avisou Harry olhando pelo vidro transparente das portas das cabines, e não vendo ninguém.  
  
Entraram na cabine, e ficaram conversando com as pessoas que ainda estavam na plataforma, entre eles, Simas e Neville, que corria desesperado atrás de seu sapo, provocando risos de vários alunos da 4ª serie da Sonserina.  
  
- Pobre Neville! - exclamou Hermione, enquanto o menino tentava pegar Trevo, o fujão, e os alunos sonserinos zombavam com ele, Simas tentava ralhar com os garotos, mas eles simplesmente não davam importância a ele.  
  
**********  
  
Draco estava com a turminha de alunos da Sonserina ainda entre as plataformas 9 e 10. Eles debochavam das roupas que os trouxas usavam, e apontavam para eles, como se fossem coisas desprezíveis e que não merecesse respeito como um bruxo sangue-puro.  
  
- Aquela parece mais uma zebra! Olha! - sinalizou ele a uma senhora de idade que passava com um vestido branco e com bolinhas pretas.  
  
Todos caíram na gargalhada. A senhora ficou muito ofendida e começou a dar bolsadas em Paul Moon, (n/a: não sei o primeiro nome de Moon, nem se ele é homem ou mulher, se alguém souber, me avisem, please!) um garoto gordo e com cabelo ra-safári. Narcisa, que estava encostada na plataforma 10 e em vez de impedir os garotos de fazerem aquilo, estava rindo, mas brigou com a senhora que dava bolsadas no garoto, ela se afastou, ainda zangada.  
  
- Agora vão garotos, está na hora. - disse Narcisa, ainda rindo de mansinho. - tchau. - terminou, e saindo acenando para os garotos, eles não eram de dar beijos nas mães dos amigos, e Draco não pagaria esse mico na frente deles, tinha de zelar pela sua reputação.  
  
Assim que todos eles atravessaram, viram Neville Longbottom, o panaca, correndo atrás de seu sapo nojento, Trevo. Draco que não perderia a oportunidade de humilhar um grifinório, correu pra perto do garoto, e quando ele vinha correndo atrás do sapo que acabara de pular em cima da janela de uma cabine, ele colocou o pé na frente do garoto, que caiu dolorosamente a 2 metros de onde estava.  
  
Seus amigos caíram na gargalhada, rindo gostosamente. Draco viu que o trio inimigo (Harry, Rony e Hermione), acabava de sair correndo do trem. E seria mais uma daquelas discussões.  
  
- Mas vocês me amam mesmo, hein? - ''cumprimentou'' novamente Draco, com sarcasmo, aos três.  
  
- Malfoy, seu idiota, ninguém ama você. - retrucou Harry, o rosto pálido de Draco ficou levemente rosado.  
  
- Não teria tanta certeza disso, Potter. - disse ele, mas em seguida saiu com seus colegas, antes disso, deu uma olhada para Rony e Hermione, com desprezo, e foi. Obviamente, não iria continuar uma discussão em que ele estaria em desvantagem.  
  
***********************  
  
- Neville! Você está bem? - perguntou Hermione, se abaixando e vendo o garoto, assim que Draco se foi. O menino estava com o rosto todo amassado com a batida no chão e tinha um galo enorme na cabeça.  
  
- E...e..eu t..to be..bem... pode deixar, gente. - disse ele, com muito esforço, Simas tinha finalmente conseguido enxotar os garotos da Sonserina, e alguns passantes da Lufa-Lufa ajudaram a levantar Neville, e encaminha-lo até o maquinista dentro do trem, lá ele pareceu chamar alguém por um telefone na parede e em segundos apareceu um médico na cabine.  
  
- Podem deixar que eu cuido dele. - avisou o médico, e entrou com Neville dentro de uma saleta do lado da porta na saída da cabine. Obviamente, a sala por fora era minúscula, mas é claro que um feitiço de ampliamento não desse jeito.  
  
- Estou de saco cheio. - disse Rony assim que saíram da cabine. - se Malfoy me dirigir a palavra esse ano, por qualquer motivo... - ele cortou o ar com a mão fechada.  
  
- É melhor você ter mais cuidado, Ron... - censurou Hermione, entrando em uma cabine vazia no meio do trem. - ano passado o professor Binns te pegou batendo no Malfoy, e viu no que deu né? - ela emendou e olhou para Harry.  
  
- ...perdemos muitos pontos...- continou Harry. - por sua causa, então Rony, se quiser bater no Malfoy, é melhor bater quando tiver certeza que não tenha ninguém por perto...  
  
Se aquilo não fosse uma censura séria dos amigos, eles teriam caído na gargalhada pelo jeito que Harry falou. Eles se sentaram nas poltronas, Harry em um lado e Rony e Hermione do outro.  
  
Não demorou muito pro trem começar a andar. A bruxa do carrinho de comida passou poucos minutos depois, agora ela passava duas vezes durante a viagem, no inicio e no final da tarde, já que os alunos morriam de fome até a Cerimônia de Seleção.  
  
- Vão querer algo, meus queridos? - perguntou ela, sempre simpática. Harry comprou vários sapos de chocolate e alguns feijõesinhos de todos os sabores.  
  
- Éca, mostarda! - exclamou Rony quando pegou um feijãozinho. Harry e Hermione riram.  
  
Quando acabaram, Hermione decidiu dar uma passada na cabine em que Neville estava sendo medicado. Como não foi nada grave, ela deduziu que ele já tinha sido liberado. Pediu licença aos garotos e avisou que já voltava.  
  
- Coitado do Neville... Aquele Malfoy é um maldito... - sussurrava ela para si mesma quando já ia chegando na cabine do maquinista. Até que deu um encontrão em alguém. - me descul.. - ela já ia dizendo até quem viu quem era. - MALFOY!!!  
  
- Olá, Granger. - disse com deboche. - veio ver o seu amigo bolinha? - acrescentou ainda mais sarcástico.  
  
- Vim sim, com licença que você está tampando a passagem... - disse com a educação e a paciência que conseguiu reunir para não empurrar Draco de vez e derruba-lo.  
  
- E por quê eu deveria obedecer a uma sangue-ruim? - perguntou com malícia e desprezo. Os olhos castanhos de Hermione ficaram marejados.  
  
- Olha, Malfoy, só porque você é puro... você tem o direito de me humilhar... - disse ela com certa melancolia. Draco deu uma risadinha.  
  
- Você que pensa, Granger, agora entre nessa cabine, vou me lavar já que não quero ficar sujo do seu encontro comigo... - disse Draco, e saiu. Hermione começou a chorar de verdade, e se encostou na parede do lado da porta da cabine. Por quê ele tinha que ser tão mau? Por quê tinha que humilha-la a toda oportunidade? Por quê ele não era uma boa pessoa...? Hermione se perguntava isso a toda hora... choramingando, até que adormeceu e acordou somente quando Rony apareceu desesperado atrás dela e a pegou nos braços e a levou até a cabine.  
  
- Ron???? O que você está fazendo!??? Me ponha no chão!! - gritava ela.  
  
- Bem mal isso sim, o que aconteceu? - perguntou ele com um certo esforço, ela batia os pés freneticamente tentando se desvencilhar dele.  
  
- NADA!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritou ela, finalmente conseguiu se livrar dele. - não precisava me carregar nos braços! - disse cansada.  
  
- Me desculpe, eu só queria te ajudar... - disse ele, magoado. Ela não se importou. - vamos pra cabine? - perguntou sem graça.  
  
- Vamos. - disse ela secamente. Eles caminharam em silêncio até a cabine, onde Harry já estava fazendo a segunda refeição, agora Gina também os acompanhava, parecia ter deixado suas amigas pra trás.  
  
- Até que enfim chegaram. - disse a menina, alegre. - estavam ocupados? - dessa vez o ocupados soou com um certo tom de sarcasmo, o que fez Harry se contorcer de rir. Rony corou furiosamente e Hermione bufou.  
  
- Encontrei Malfoy. - disse ela rapidamente e Harry parou de rir. - ele me chamou de sangue-ruim. - eles perceberam que uma lágrima escorria dos olhos dela novamente. Rony a abraçou.  
  
- Não fica assim, Mione... - disse ele, entre os braços dela. - eu vou pegar Malf...  
  
- Deixa pra lá! - disse ela se desvencilhando de Rony, ela sabia a intenção dele. - já esqueci isso, olha! Estamos chegando!  
  
Hermione disse isso e o trem parou na estação de Hogsmeade na mesma hora.  
  
- Alunos do primeiro ano, por aqui... - disse uma voz conhecida. - Olá, como vão vocês? - disse ele por cima das cabeças dos confusos alunos novatos.  
  
- Vamos bem, depois a gente se fala, Hagrid... - disse Harry, antes de ser empurrado por um garoto do 7° ano da Sonserina que passou acotovelando Harry e Rony.  
  
- Que gente mau-educada! - ralhou Gina, que estava do lado de Harry.  
  
Eles foram andando até o lado oposto da estação para embarcar nos coches que os levavam até o castelo, até que encontraram Simas, Dino e... Neville! Ele parecia ter se recuperado completamente, ninguém teria desconfiado que ele tinha escorregado e dado de cara no chão na plataforma 9¾.  
  
- E aí, Neville, tudo bem? - cumprimentou Rony, em meio à multidão de alunos era realmente uma coincidência encontra-lo.  
  
- Sim, muito obrigado por vocês terem me ajudado. - agradeceu o garoto aos três. Simas me contou o que vocês fizeram.  
  
- Não tem de quê! - disse Hermione e Harry ao mesmo tempo e riram. Os 7 terminaram o percurso até os coches, Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione entraram em um e os outros em outro. Os cavalos o levaram até o castelo e eles subiram a longa escadaria de mármore e assistir a Cerimônia de Seleção.  
  
***************************  
  
N/A: Oie pessoal... desculpa mesmo pela demora desse capitulo, eu tava muito ocupado na escola e tambem tava com bloqueio... e aí, o que estão achando da fic? Comentem! É a opinião de vocês que me dá inspiração.  
  
N/A 2: Vocês viram como a Mione está fria com o Rony? O que será que aconteceu pra ela ficar assim? Continuem lendo e descubram.  
  
N/A 3: Hum...Esse capitulo ta se chamando acidentes por causa do neville e humilhação pelo o que draco falou pra hermione... foi só isso, comentem, please!  
  
N/A 4: bom, prometo que essa é a ultima nota hehehe, deu um problema no ff.net, e parece que as reviews foram excluídas... =( pra quem acompanha a fic, deixa lá de novo, por favor! Agradeço a quem deixou as reviews antes. Ate mais! 


	3. Rancor e a ameaça de Voldie

Capítulo 3: A ameaça de Voldemort  
  
================(================(===============(========  
  
Antes de tudo, queria agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews.  
  
Yellowred: oi! Pois é, no decorrer do cap você vai saber o que aconteceu pra ela ficar assim. Valew!  
  
Jaqueline granger: valeu, jaque! Aí está o 3° cap! Bjus.  
  
dely_li: vou continuar pode deixar. Valeu.  
  
================(================(===============(========  
  
Eles chegaram na mesa da Grifinória e se sentaram, quando Rony se preparou para sentar ao lado de Hermione, essa pulou para o lado de Harry, deixando esse último entre os dois. O ruivo ficou da cor dos cabelos, e Hermione deu uma risadinha satisfeita. Todos conversavam animadamente entre eles e só perceberam que os novos alunos tinham chegado quando a professora Minerva passou por eles.  
  
- Espero que esse ano esses alunos nos ajudem a ganhar a taça das casas... - disse Harry melancolicamente; Sonserina havia ganhado o Quadribol e a taça das casas no ano passado e agüentar Malfoy se exibindo e com seu ar de arrogante na escola foi uma verdadeira tortura para ele.  
  
- Pois é. - disse Rony, quando um menino moreno e aterrorizado sentou na ponta da mesa.  
  
- E espero que VOCÊ tome juízo nessa cabeça oca, Rony, ou já se esqueceu por quê perdemos o quadribol ano passado!?? E a taça das casas!??- exclamou Hermione e Rony ficou vermelho novamente e muito ofendido. Harry já estava cansado das tiradas de Hermione, apesar dela ter razão, mas não disse nada porque sabia que ia ser pior pra ele.  
  
Em pouco tempo depois, o ultimo aluno, que foi selecionado para a Lufa- Lufa, sentou-se na mesa e todos esperaram para o discurso atual de Dumbledore, mas este não falou quase nada, a não ser:  
  
- Boa apetite!  
  
O jantar estava deslumbrante. Só quem parecia reclamar era Draco Malfoy e a sua turminha da Sonserina, que quase sempre não implicavam com a comida de Hogwarts, que mesmo por ser completamente apetitosa e de dar água na boca, eles reclamavam, só para aparecer mesmo.  
  
- Esse Malfoy é podre. - disse Hermione, quando viu ele uma cara negativa para a comida. - os elfos trabalham feito condenados e ainda recebem isso. - disse ela fazendo uma cara de repulsa e desprezo a Draco.  
  
- É mesmo. - enturmou-se Rony, tentando voltar a conversa com Mione.  
  
- Ron, quem te perguntou alguma coisa? - frisou ela, e Ron bufou.  
  
- MIONE, ESTOU CANSADO DE VOCÊ ME DESPREZAR, SE ME ODEIA, FALA LOGO!!!!!!!! - berrou ele, sem perceber que falara alto demais, e todos no Salão olharam pra ele. Ardendo de vergonha, percebeu que não ia conseguir ficar até o final passando aquela vergonha, e correu em direção a torre da Grifinória, em meio aos risos e gargalhadas vindo da mesa de Sonserina e olhares de pena da mesa da Lufa-Lufa.  
  
Quando o garoto saiu, os olhares se viraram para Hermione, que ficou super sem-graça e mirou seu prato como se fosse algo espetacular.  
  
- Mione, você pegou pesado com o Rony... - sussurrou Harry ao fim do banquete. Ele perdeu a paciência e olha o que aconteceu... a humilhação que ele passou!  
  
- Não posso fazer nada, você sabe que passei pela mesma coisa. - disse ela secamente, parecendo sem um pingo de piedade do "amigo".  
  
- Nossa.. você parece que nunca vai esquecer aquilo, Mione! Foi um erro do Ron, e ele já pediu desculpas pra você um monte de vezes...  
  
* Flash back *  
  
5° ano. Mione estava apaixonada por um de seus melhores amigos: Ronald Weasley, mas ele estava namorando uma garota da Corvinal, e parecia muito feliz com ela. Ela pedia ajuda a Harry, mas ele também estava ocupado, e quase não falava com a amiga. Hermione estava muito chateada por eles terem se afastado dela, então resolveu ir falar pessoalmente com Rony sobre o que ele sentia por ele, não ia mais guardar aquilo, estava sufocando-a...  
  
Então, quando o garoto apareceu na sala comunal em uma noite fria de dezembro, Mione o chamou.  
  
- Oi, Mione. - cumprimentou ele, cansado. - o que você quer? Fala logo...  
  
- Vem cá... - disse ela pegando em seus pulsos e o levando até um canto mais reservado da sala comunal.  
  
- Que .. que foi? - perguntou ele meio ofegante, ela a olhava de um jeito diferente.  
  
- Rony.. não sei se você não notou isso antes, mas.. - ela fez uma pausa e olhou pra baixo. - eu sei que você ama a Nathalia, mas quero te dizer que EU também te amo muito...  
  
Ele ficou sem fala. Não sabia o que dizer, corou e simplesmente disse:  
  
- Me desculpa Mione, mas não posso falar o mesmo pra você...  
  
- Era o que eu esperava. - disse ela, e saiu para o dormitório com lágrimas silenciosas no rosto, quem estivesse de olhos atentos, perceberia que elas começavam a brotar em seu rosto.  
  
* fim da metade do flash back *  
  
Depois que Harry e Hermione chegaram na sala comunal, viram Rony chorando em um canto escondido e algumas pessoas consolando ele. Hermione ficou meio sentida, mas ele merecia... deu boa noite como se nada tivesse aconteceu e subiu para o seu dormitório de nariz erguido.  
  
- Rony? Calma... - disse Harry se desvencilhando da aglomeração de alunos que tentavam anima-lo.  
  
- Como vou ficar bem, Harry? Eu já disse que me arrependi de ter feito aquilo com ela, mas parece que ela não ouve, é muito rancorosa! - falou o garoto em 2 fôlegos, com a voz embargada do choro.  
  
- Eu vou falar com ela amanhã, e vamos resolver tudo isso, pode deixar. - disse ele, sorrindo para o amigo, que deu um sorrisinho de canto de lábio. - agora vamos dormir que amanhã tem aula. - emendou.  
  
Eles foram para o dormitório, Harry assim que pôs o pijama e se deitou, adormeceu na hora, mas Rony não. Ficou pensando em Hermione. Desde que ele terminou com Nathalia nas férias ela agia assim com ele, não chorava mais quando o via, e sim o desprezava... Em sua melancolia, conseguiu finalmente dormir pesadamente.  
  
* parte 2 do flash back *  
  
Na manhã seguinte, Hermione saiu de seu dormitório melancolicamente para tomar o café da manhã; a lembrança da noite anterior latejava em sua mente e não saía mesmo que ela se esforçasse ao máximo para isso. Ficou com vergonha de ir até o salão principal e dar de cara com Rony, mas reuniu coragem e foi.  
  
Ele estava de mãos dadas com Nathalia , que tomava o café na mesa da Grifinória, Harry estava de frente para os dois e Hermione se sentou no lugar que o amigo guardou para ela.  
  
- Bom dia, Mione! - cumprimentou alegremente Harry, passando geléia na torrada.  
  
- Só se for pra v.. - ela parou abruptamente quando percebeu o que estava falando. - bom dia, Harry. - consertou.  
  
- Hum... - fez ele desconfiado.  
  
- Oi, Mione. - falou Rony, e ela corou furiosamente. Nathalia percebeu isso e ficou com raiva mirando Hermione, desconfiada.  
  
Eles tomaram o café da manhã silenciosamente, e o tempo passou rápido.  
  
A sineta tocou. Rony se despediu de Nathalia com um beijo um pouco demorado e alcançou Harry e Hermione à frente.  
  
A primeira aula deles era de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, com o professor Lupin (n/a: é, ele voltou!), durante toda a aula Rony só falava com Harry, parecendo nem ver que Hermione estava ali. Ao final do turno da manhã, Harry ficou na porta da sala de Feitiços esperando Hermione parar de falar com o prof. Flitwick.  
  
- Mione, o que você tem? - disse ele assim que ela saiu da sala.  
  
Ela suspirou. Não queria mentir. Tinha que falar.  
  
- O Rony. - disse ela tristemente. - ele disse que não sente nada por mim...  
  
Harry ficou olhando com pena para a amiga, sabia que ela sempre gostara do garoto, mas este parecia não olhar para ela com " outros olhos ".  
  
- Eu sinto muito, Mione. - disse o garoto.  
  
Os dois ficaram sem conseguir falar nada, até que ela começou a chorar. Chorar muito. Harry que sofria junto com seus amigos, abraçou fraternalmente a amiga. A consolou e foi almoçar.  
  
Quando chegaram na mesa da Grifinória, Rony queria falar com ela, e Nathalia tinha o olhar vidrado nos dois, ele ficou bem no meio do salão e falou pra ela baixinho:  
  
- Mione, não quero que você fale mais comigo. - disse, curto e grosso. - não me dirija mais a palavra, okay? - completou cruelmente, e ela começou a chorar.  
  
- EU TE ODEIO, RONY!!!!!! - berrou ela, com a voz completamente fanhosa. - VOCÊ NÃO SABE DAR VALOR A QUEM TE AMA, COMO EU!!! - completou ela, e se calou na mesma hora.  
  
- É, pois eu não te amo, e duvido que alguém ame você. - responde secamente e a mesa da Grifinória fez um: Oohhh!! Todos sabiam da amizade de Rony com Hermione e jamais pensariam que ele a humilharia na frente de todos.  
  
Todos no salão principal olhavam pra ela, e os alunos da Sonserina vaiavam e riam da situação constrangedora e humilhante dela. Draco Malfoy aproveitou para fazer uma piadinha completamente sem-graça.  
  
- Não percam o próximo capítulo dessa novela emocionante, com sangue-ruim Granger e pobretão Weasley! - gritou e todos da Sonserina caíram na gargalhada.  
  
Nathalia ostentava um sorriso orgulhoso. Rony saiu junto com ela, pois já tinham almoçado antes de Harry e Hermione. Esse primeiro olhava chocado para a amiga e para o amigo que acabava de sair do salão com a namorada. Mione permanecia no meio do salão, não parava de chorar, e não agüentava mais aquela humilhação e saiu correndo em caminho da torre da Grifinória.  
  
Na metade do ano, alguém jogou uma azaração do sono em Hermione. Ela nunca descobriu pois recebeu o feitiço da azaração pelas costas, e na mesma hora caiu adormecida nos corredores de Hogwarts. Ficou assim por 4 meses, e quando voltou, teve que correr para recuperar a matéria perdida, e o distintivo de monitora que estava prestes a ganhar também.  
  
* fim do flash back *  
  
Assim que Harry acordou, sacudiu Rony. Ele dormia pesadamente, como se não tivesse dormido na noite anterior. Os dois se arrumaram para a aula, e desceram para o Salão Principal. No caminho encontraram Hermione.  
  
- Oi, Harry!. - disse ela para Harry, destacando bem o nome do garoto, como que excluindo Rony.  
  
- Oi. - disse ele.  
  
Os três desceram em silêncio para o Salão Principal. Assim que chegaram, viram Dumbledore em pé esperando pelos alunos, parecia querer dar uma noticia importante. Assim que ele viu que as mesas estavam cheias, começou.  
  
- Em primeiro lugar, bom dia. - disse ele jovialmente. - Gostaria de dar um aviso muito importante para vocês. - emendou, agora mais sério. - essa noite, um comensal esteve nos campos de Hogwarts. - um burburilho de terror tomou o salão. - Voldemort está tentando aterrorizar-nos. O comensal lançou um Feitiço chamado Estrakluzis, nos campos e em todo castelo. - ouviu-se um oohhh!! - um feitiço complicado que nos impede de receber luz do sol sem ter uma horrível morte. Decidimos então, por ter aulas à noite, até que conseguirmos tirar o feitiço de todo o castelo, como vocês tem dificuldade para ficar acordados à noite, procurem o professor Snape, que vai preparar poções para vocês ficarem acordados durantes a noite por 2 meses. - ele fez uma pausa, e continou. - as aulas vão ser dadas de 20 as 5 da manhã. E, por favor, evitem andar pelo castelo durante o dia, pois mesmo tampando a luz do sol, o vento solar é fatal...  
  
Todos no Salão ficaram boquiabertos. Harry murmurou um: bem que tive um sonho estranho com ele hoje...  
  
- Bom, agora podem voltar à suas salas comunais ou procurarem o professor Snape durante a hora do almoço, e nos encontramos durante a noite. - falou novamente o professor Dumbledore, com um sorriso caloroso. Todos tomaram o café da manhã conversando sobre o acontecimento. Então Voldemort estava voltando. Rony e Hermione até esqueceram que estavam brigados.  
  
===============( ================(===============(==========  
  
N/A 2: E aí, o que estão achando?? Eu adorei escrever esse capitulo, e agora já sabem porque a frieza da Mione com o Rony, quanta choradeira e vergonha no salão principal, hein?? Deixem reviews, já estou começando a escrever o próximo capitulo! Até. 


End file.
